Une rencontre Mary Suesque !
by IEatErrors
Summary: Un beau jour ou peut-être une nuit, Akito craque et décide d'aller tuer Tohru. Mais hélas, une mystérieuse envoyée de Dieu vient contrecarrer ses plans. Elle annonce qu'il doit être châtié...Quel genre de châtiment le guette ? AHAH !
1. Un plan diabolique

**Une rencontre Mary-Suesque !**

Auteurs : Kitkat \o/

Rating : K+ (On ne sait jamais, certains petits n'enfants pourraient être traumatisés, et on ne veut pas avoir encore plus d'ennuis qu'actuellement)

Couples : Aucun en particulier (peut-être Akito x Floppy à la fin...niéhéhé)

Disclaimer : Les persos de Fruits Basket ne m'apartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est d'Akito, la procédure est en cours, mais il faudrait que notre avocat sorte de taule...

* * *

_Marre. Marre, marre, ce coup-ci, j'en ai vraiment marre._

Lascivement allongé sur la terrasse de son pavillon, un livre à la main, le chef de la famille Soma s'affairait à rayer le parquet de ses ongles effilés.

C'en était trop ! Déjà, quand il avait appris la liaison entre Isuzu et Hatsuharu, il s'était mis dans une colère noire. Mais les deux jeunes gens étaient tous deux ses maudits, tous deux du même monde. Mais cette fille, cette traînée, cette Tohru Honda se permettait d'interférer dans les vies de _ses_ créatures ! Comment osait-elle, pourtant si chétive et faible, lui voler ses maudits, avec pour seuls arguments son sourire niais et ses mots inutiles…

Cette fille était une perte de temps vivante aux yeux du jeune homme.

- Akito-san ! Venez prendre vos médicaments, s'il vous plaît !

C'était la voix du Dragon. Lui au moins, il ne s'était pas encore décidé à passer dans le camp de miss Honda, songea vaguement Akito. Mais il n'obtempéra pas pour autant ;

- Laisse-moi donc, Hatori…

- Akito, soyez raisonnable, il…

Mais quand Hatori se décida enfin à aller parler face à face à son chef, celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

- Akito-san !! Akito, où êtes-vous ?! AKITO !! appela-t-il en vain. Inquiet, il regagna finalement la demeure. Il savait très bien qu'il allait se faire vertement réprimander par les domestiques pour avoir laissé fuir leur chef de famille bien-aimé.

Pendant ce temps, le Kikito avait filé dans la cuisine de son médecin pour voler (pardon, _emprunter_) un couteau de cuisine destiné à…bah, devinez quoi.

Il contempla longuement l'outil maléfique (xD) tandis qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur son visage.

« Ce coup-ci, elle ne m'échappera pas… » susurra le jeune chef de famille entre ses dents.

Une fois l'arme du (futur) crime en sa possession, il fonça promptement vers la voiture d'Hatori et tâcha de la faire démarrer.

« F#ck ! Il faut des clés pour faire marcher cet engin ?! Et m#rde ! »

Ce que Takaya ne précise pas dans sa série, c'est que n'importe quel être humain se trouvant dans la situation actuelle de notre héros se serait énervé de la sorte, même le chef de la prestigieuse famille Soma. Aah, comme les auteurs de shôjo manquent de réalisme ! Ce qu'elle ne précise pas non plus, c'est que comme tous les adolescents, Akito a un Q.I. digne d'un croustibat… (Akito : Cela pourrait-il signifier qu'elle se reconnaît enfin comme stupide, en tant qu'adolescente ?) Humm…tous les adolescents, exceptée l'Autatrice Brillante et Glorieuse. Bien évidemment, bien évidemment…

Mais, comme un prodigieux miracle prodigieusement miraculeux, la voiture démarra toute seule. Ben oui, je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans une fiction Mary-Suesque ici, donc c'est l'autatrice sans cervelle qui fait ce qu'elle veut, sans se préoccuper de la logique ni des lois de la physique. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle franchement quelque chose…où va le monde ? (Akito : Les questions philosophiques, c'est la porte en face, merci)

Héé ouais, cher lecteur, c'est comme ça la vie…Hier soir, j'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat et j'ai battu mon record à Super Mario Brosse. Vous vous en fichez ? Allez voir ailleurs et faites pas les rageux, ixdé laule. (Akito : Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerais bien en finir, moi ! Plus vite ton histoire débile se terminera, et plus vite je serai libéré de l'atroce vision de ta sale tête… L'Autatrice Parfaite Et Formidable : Patience, la patience est la plus grande des vertus. Et d'ailleurs, ça irait beaauuuucoup plus vite si tu cessais de m'interrompre…)

Bon, je reprends, je préfère éviter de me faire découper en rondelles par la tronçonneuse de Môssieu Akito…

Mais, comme un prodigieux miracle prodigieusement miraculeux, la voiture démarra toute seule. Non mon petit lecteur, tu n'as pas déjà lu cette ligne. Mais comme LAPEF (lL'Autatrice Parfaite Et Formidable) possède une mémoire de poisson rouge et suppose que, comme elle, tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge, elle retourne en arrière. Ce qui s'appelle un…un… ? Un flash-back ! Bravo, très bien dans l'fond.

(Akito : BON, TU REPRENDS, OUI ?)

Vouivoui, je reprends…Donc la voiture démarra toute seule, et comme par miracle, conduisit Akito directement chez Shiguré. Comme par un nouveau miracle, celui-ci était sorti ainsi que Kyô et Yuki, ce qui laissait le champ libre à notre Kikito pour attaquer la douce et innocente petite boulette de riz, à cet instant semblable à la petite chèvre de Monsieur Seguin. (1)

Celle-ci était tranquillement en train d'étendre du linge (je n'ai pas dit les sous-vêtements de Kyon-Kyon !) en chantant un air niais digne d'elle. Akito s'approcha furtivement, tel un chat ayant repéré un merle particulièrement dodu, et fondit sur la pauvre jeune fille qui gémit de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

Mais avant qu'elle ne subisse le moindre mal, une ma-gni-fique lumière rose éclaira le visage de la victime et de son bourreau…

Et là, superbe, glorieuse, accompagnée d'une musique plus grandiose encore que les écrits de Shiguré (si si, ça existe !), dans un tourbillon de nuages, de couleurs, de bonheur et de cœurs…ELLE apparut.

Akito lâcha les poignets de Tohru. Celle-ci, médusée, fondit en larmes sur le sol, profondément choquée par tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Jamais elle n'avait connu une journée aussi mouvementée depuis celle où elle avait découvert le secret des Soma !

C'est alors que la mystérieuse apparition se mit à parler, d'une voix douce et sensuelle, digne des angelots décorant les cartes de vœux (sauf que ces derniers ne parlent pas).

- Je suis Cristal Diamant Linda Aglaé Mary Edwige. (2) Mais appelez-moi Cristal, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil à faire tomber un chupacabra (3) en pâmoison.

C'était une magnifique jeune fille, à la beauté si transcendante qu'elle en devenait indescriptible (c'est pratique pour l'auteur, ce genre de cas).

Mais hélas pour Cristal-machin-truc-bidule-chouette, Akito s'en fichait pas mal des histoires de cœur, et ignorait totalement la somptueuse beauté de l'angelotte rose. (Ca, c'est juste parce que LAPEF est jalouse et que LAPEF ne veut pas laisser son Kikito aux mains d'une angelotte rose…Vous pensez que LAPEF fait pitié ? Mais regardez-vous ! Etes-vous sûrs d'être meilleurs ? Oui ? Ben achetez-vous des lunettes, vous souffrez d'une forme grave de daltonisme aigu. Comment ça, le daltonisme ne peut pas être à la fois grave et aigu ? Incultes, va!)

- Dieu m'a envoyée pour donner une petite leçon au jeune homme, dit-elle en pointant Akito du doigt.

- Dieu, c'est moi, espèce d'imbécile…marmonna l'intéressé.

- Que…qu'allez-vous lui faire ? bégaya Tohru, encore toute traumatisée.

- Ohh, rien de bien méchant…bien au contraire. Floppyyy !!

Et sur ces mots, une sorte de gigantesque chien blanc (4) apparut dans le ciel comme par magiiiie et se jeta plutôt…affectueusement sur Akito.

- RAAAAH, ME TOUCHEZ PAAS ! JE SUIS UN YANKEE !! (5) hurla celui-ci tandis que le dénommé Floppy le couvrait de lèches. (Non non, LAPEF n'est pas jalouse de Floppy…ou preeeesque…)

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas le même ! le rassura Cristal Email Diamant La Magie Du Blanc, qui mine de rien avait de la culture. Floppy chéri, emmène ce garçon dans notre beau royaume !

Et l'obéissant (gros) toutou décolla, emportant Akito et la gentille angelotte rose dans les jolis nuaches en forme de cœurs (également roses). Où vont-ils donc aller ? Quel sera le sort du tyrannique chef de la famille Soma ? L'angelotte rose parviendra-t-elle à le séduire malgré sa rositude (il paraît que c'est classe…) ? La merveilleuse et éblouissante Autatrice cessera-t-elle de raconter sa vie ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! (ou pas)

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, ou plutôt merci d'avoir supporté, car c'est le mot. Je voudrais vous prévenir que j'ai évité de relire trop de fois, histoire de ne pas avoir trop honte de ce que j'ai écrit pour le poster. Donc s'il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe, merci de m'excuser car ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je tiens aussi à préciser que certaines fautes et exagérations sont **faites exprès**, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, cette fic ne se prétend pas sérieuse, et pour tout vous dire, ne l'est pas du tout ^^;

J'ignore si j'aurais le courage de continuer cette _chose_…mais une ou deux sympathiques reviews (je n'ai pas dit insultes -_-") pourraient m'encourager dans ma tâche (ou plutôt tache) d'écrit-vaine.

Je vous aime, chers lecteurs ! (s'il y en a…)

PS : Féchié ! Ce machin décale mes lignes ! O_O"

**

* * *

****Cléclés de con-compréhension (scions du bois, scions du bois, scions du bois, bois, bois, boisson chaude, boisson […])**

(1) – Si vous y voyez un symbole sexuel, vous avez trop lu Sigmund Freud.

(2) – Un moment, j'ai pensé à Cristal Email Diamant Blancheur, mais je me suis ravisée. Ne poussons pas le ridicule trop loin, tout de même.

(3) – Créature étrange dont l'existence n'a pas été prouvée. Cherchez sur le Net pour plus d'explications.

(4) – Dans le genre de celui qu'on peut voir dans L'Histoire Sans Fin.

(5) – Référence à l'œuvre du Plus Grand Autateur Du XXIIème siècle.


	2. Voyage voyâââge

**Une rencontre Mary-Suesque !**

Auteurs : Kitkat \o/

Rating : K+ (On ne sait jamais, certains petits n'enfants pourraient être traumatisés, et on ne veut pas avoir encore plus d'ennuis qu'actuellement)

Couples : Aucun en particulier (peut-être Akito x Floppy à la fin...niéhéhé)

Disclaimer : Les persos de Fruits Basket ne m'apartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est d'Akito, la procédure est en cours, mais il faudrait que notre avocat sorte de taule...

* * *

_Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille…_

Floppy survolait à présent une vaste étendue bien verte ou serpentait une jolie rivière bien bleue émettant de mignons clapotis bien clapotants.

- Peace and love ! lança soudain une voix.

- Hein ? Qui a parlé, _encore_ ? demanda Akito, un peu inquiet en imaginant la créature sur laquelle il allait tomber (on le comprend…)

- "Encore" ? Un peu de respect pour l'autatrice de cette histoire ! Sinon, je te fais tomber de ce dragon…chien…euh, serpillère !

- Anubis ?! Ohh non…Manquait plus que ça !

- Comment ça, "ça" ?

- …De toute façon, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Et puis je suppose que Cristal Email Diamant va te renvoyer d'où tu viens d'une minute à l'autre, donc ne fais pas trop ta maline…

C'est alors que, comme attendu, Cristal-machin-bidule-chouette interrompit la guéguerre verbale de sa voix aussi suave que le n°6 de Charnel. (1)

- Ooooooh (Uuuuuh Y !), mais la petite demoiselle peut rester ! De toute façon, elle a une âme largement assez noire pour mériter d'être punie aussi…

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec vous…marmonna Akito.

- N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Je n'ai pas du tout une âme "noire", et d'ailleurs, je ne suis absolument pas comme Kiki…monsieur Akito. Du tout, du tout ! On est comme le jour et la nuit, le ciel et la terre, le poisson et l'oiseau, l'oiseau c'eeest toiiii, l'enfant c'est-est moi ! Moi je ne suis qu'une fille de l'…zut.

Et puis n'oublions pas que je suis l'autatrice de cette histoire, donc je décide de tout ce qui se passe, Y COMPRIS de me tirer d'ici quand je veux ! Niahah.

Akito…on se reverra !

Clin d'œil de l'autatrice à Akito puis volatilisation de ladite autatrice. Les répétitions, y'a que ça de vrai pour installer une ambiance…enfin c'est ce qu'on dit.

- Par pitié…Mon Dieu, faites que je ne la revoie pas ! Ah zut, Dieu, c'est moi.

- Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, si elle est vraiment la Grande Déesse de ce monde, alors…toi, tu ne la vois pas, mais elle, elle te voit…dit Cristal-chose avec Sophie Philo…aheeem, philosophie.

- "Grande Déesse", hein…Je ne crois pas que nous parlons de la même personne. 'Bien ce que je pensais, je ne peux pas être d'accord avec vous très souvent…

- NE DIS PAS CA KIKITO ! Sinon je suis fichue !!

- Zut, la revoilà…Tu peux être fichue autant que tu veux, ça ne me dérangera pas ! Et cesse de pourrir cette histoire avec tes inepties, sinon je vais finir par te fra…

Mais la Grande Déesse Anubis était déjà repartie.

- Tu vois ? poursuivit Cristal-bidule, prenant l'apparition de la Glorieuse Autatrice comme une preuve. Elle voit et entend tout ce que tu dis et fais !

- Si Anubis est vraiment une "Grande Déesse"…alors je vais devoir me laver en maillot de bain, soupira Akito. Fantastique…

Le jeune chef de famille se décida à regarder de nouveau le paysage, et ce qu'il vit le conforta dans son idée : sa situation actuelle devenait de plus en plus atroce. On ne pouvait imaginer pire torture que de le plonger dans un monde merveilleux, rose pistache et vert chamallow (ou l'inverse, mais ça fait moins original), empli de mignons petits animaux à poils et à petits cris attendrissants.

Même Floppy l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

« Je continue à penser que cet animal _triche_ » songeait-il à moitié sérieux. « Ils ont beau l'avoir passé à la machine, il n'en reste sans doute pas moins dangereux…Et en plus, il _vole_ ! Je savais qu'on utilisait désormais ces choses comme gardes, mais pas qu'on leur avait fait subir des manipulations génétiques… M'enfin tout va bien, puisque je suis assis dessus. Il ne peut quand même pas être à deux endroits à la fois…j'espère.»

De toute façon, il avait une parade géniale pour distraire la bête.

- Hé, Floppy ! Tu sais jouer au Kamoulox (2) ?

- Kamoukoi ? questionna la serpillère volante (Après les tapis, les serpillères ! Non mais vous croyez quoi, vous ? On innove, dans cette histoire !) non sans intérêt.

- C'est un jeu, répondit Akito en regardant la queue de Floppy s'agiter soudain vivement. Il expliqua les règles (succinctes) dudit Kamoulox avec un petit sourire satisfait. _J'ai eu raison de me méfier, cet animal est louche…Pourvu qu'il n'appelle pas ses copains pour jouer aussi…_

Bon, tu es prêt Floppy ?

- Oh que oui ! s'exclama la grosse bête poilue avec grand enthousiasme.

- Parfait…Endives ou épinards ?

- Carottes cuites de pépinière !

- JE CONTRE ! Je vomis sur le gallinacé usagé et je mange sa merveilleuse mère aux enfers !

- Joli coup, tu avances en case choucrou…AAAAAANUUUUUBIIIIIIS !!

- Oui c'est moiiiiiii !

- MAIS POURQUOI TU T'ARRANGES TOUJOURS POUR FAIRE FOIRER MES PLANS ?!

- Parce que c'est rigolo, hé hé hé hé…

- On se passera de commentaires.

Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Cristal-bidule-truc-chose l'angelotte parfaite interrompit les querelles de nos deux psychopathes préférés (ou pas).

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup vous aimer, c'est mignon…

- …, répondit (ou plutôt ne répondit pas) Akito.

- En tout cas, nous allons bientôt arriver dans mon mââââgnifique pays ! Réjouissez-vous, chers petits !

- OH NAAAN ! Elle est passée en mode rimes ! Horreur, malheur, putréfa…

- Anubis, cesse de dire n'importe quoi…_Pourvu qu'elle ne reste pas, pourvu qu'elle ne reste pas…Non, si elle peut vraiment entendre tout ce que je pense, je dois penser l'inverse ! Pourvu qu'elle reste, pourvu qu'elle reste…_

- Puisque tu le demandes si gentiment, mon Kikito ! Ca me fera de chouettes vacances, un petit séjour ici ! N'est-ce pas ?

Akito le savait, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Mais il ignorait à quel point ce petit séjour au "paradis infernal" allait être éprouvant…surtout avec une Mary-Sue et une fangirl à la santé mentale douteuse dans les parages !

* * *

Je rappelle que ceci est un délire d'une imbécile dont le cerveau ressemble à du chewing-gum, donc merci d'être tolérants (pas de légumes pourris, please !) Il n'est pas certain que la suite de ce truc soit publiée un jour...mais il n'est pas certain non plus que ce ne soit pas le cas.

* * *

**Clés de concombre à préhension**

(1) – Parfum célèbre chez les Mary-Sues. Mais si, je vous assure !

(2) – Jeu parfaitement stupide inventé par Kad et Olivier. A l'instar du chupacabra de l'épisode précédent, l'existence de règles au Kamoulox n'a pas encore été prouvée.


End file.
